Destiny's Story! Yay!
by PikachuBlackStar
Summary: A story for my bestestest friend/school mommy Destiny! Kid falls head over heels in love with Destiny, the newest girl at the DWMA, but will she love him back? GOTTA READ TO FIND OUT! DESTINY HAS AN ACCOUNT TOO! She be Emerald the Jirachi
1. Chappy1!: Untitled

Destiny woke up and got dressed. It was another normal day at the DWMA. Soul was being "cool", Black Star wouldnt shut up about surpassing god and being awesome, Crona didnt know how to deal with that ((whatever that may be)), Maka was reading a book, Tsubaki was being entirely to nice and patient, Kid was freaking out about symmetry, and Liz and Patty were trying to calm him.

Kid had secretly loved Destiny since the day they met. Even if she wasnt perfectly symmetrical, for once he didnt care! Although he'd never admit it to anybody else, he really like her and all her faults. But, she'd never even think about going out with him, right?

"Liz, I cant!" Kid yelled. "I cant tell her, I just CANT!" He had just confessed to Liz his feelings for Destiny, and Liz was urging him to tell her. "What if-" he was cut off by Patty's childishness. She was on all fours running around yelling "RAWWWWWRRR!"

"Look sis! I'm a lion! Looky Kid! Im a lion! Im a lion!" She exclaimed knocking things all over the place.

"Patty! Youre ruining the symmetry!" Kid yelled and began chasing her around. "Stop it! Patty! No!" they ran all around the mansion, Patty giggling that childish giggle and Kid screaming about her ruining the symmetry. After he finally calmed Patty down, he was begining another one of his OCD attacks. "Im useless asymmetrical garbage..." he cried.

"No, Kid, you're not garbage! Youre a shinigami! Youre going to be the next Shinigami and youre going to be the best Shinigami with us as your weapons!" Liz said in an attempt to make him feel better

"Plus garbage smells really bad. You dont smell really bad! If you were garbage youd smell really bad!" Patty chimed in.

But before anyone could say anything else, they were interupted by a knock on the door...


	2. Chappy 2!: BlackStars Party

The knock on the door just so happened to be BlackStar. "The awesome BlackStar has arrived!" he announced. Tsubaki started apologizing and explaining she had told BlackStar it was rude to just show up at peoples houses unannounced but BlackStar cut her off. "Would it be okay if a god has a party in your mansion?" he gave off that cheesy smile of his.

"Yea, okay, whatever" Kid said running up his stairs.

"Knock yourself out...literally.." added Liz.

"B-but... WHERE ARE THE GIRAFFES?!" squealed Patty. It took nearly an hour to explain that there weren't any giraffes there.

BlackStar called Maka, Soul, Crona, Ragnarok and Destiny over. Blair invited herself over.

When they arrived, Patty and Liz dragged Kid down and they all decided to watch a movie. They all crowded on the couch, except BlackStar who sat on the coffee table. Kid, Crona, and Soul all sat on the couch. Blair sat on Crona's lap, Maka sat on Soul's lap, and Destiny sat on Kid's lap. Kid hung his head low and turned away trying not to let anyone see his blush. "I-is something wr-wrong? D-do I w-weight too much? D-do you wan-want me t-to go sit with Liz a-and Patty...?" Destiny went on and on.

"No, its okay, really" he gave her a reassuring smile and she smiled back. "Whatre we watching anyways, you guys?" Kid asked

"Well..." Liz began with a mischievous grin. "We're watching The Exorcist" she finally said.

-Le 30 Minutes Into The Movie-

Blair hung tightly onto Crona in fear. "I-I don't know how to h-handle a g-girl hanging onto m-me..." Crona complained.

Maka buried her face in Soul's shirt, while Soul tried to concentrate on being "cool" and not screaming like a little girl.

Tsubaki threw her arms around BlackStar and hid her face. "Hahaha! I knew you'd try to make a move on a big star like me!" BlackStar gave his cheesy grin. "After all, I am going to surpass god!"

Liz and Patty were holding onto eachother crying. Kid and Destiny seemed to be the only two actually interested in the movie and not scared.

The movie ended and everyone decided to spend the night at Kid's mansion...


	3. Chappy 3!: The Sleepover

At the sleepover at Kid's house, BlackStar, "being the big star he is" slept on the couch. Liz and Patty huddled together in a corner with Liz whimpering in her sleep because she was terrified and having a nightmare. Tsubaki slept right beside the coffee table in a sleeping bag. Maka and Soul slept somewhat near eachother in sleeping bags. Blair slept in cat form, curled up on the arm of the sofa. Crona slept sitting up in the corner holding his pillow and mumbling about not being able to deal with sleeping at someones house. Kid lied right next to Destiny. He didn't mean for that to happen, Liz did though, and he didn't sleep any. Destiny lied there humming to herself just loud enough for herself to hear, and Kid of course. She was humming Lacie's Melody. Kid recognized it right away, and it almost made him sleep, but he refused because then he wouldn't get to hear her sweet voice any more.

BlackStar was the first to wake up, other then Destiny and Kid who didn't even sleep. "MORNING!" he yelled in his annoying voice. "How does it feel to be woken up by a god?" then he flashed his cheeky grin.

Maka threw her pillow at him, Soul grumbled about that being "not cool, not cool at all" and Crona, once again, didn't know how to deal with "that".

Destiny and Kid sat straight up, seemingly startled by BlackStars yelling. Liz grinned over at Kid, and Kid shook his head in an attempt to say "no". Liz seemed disappointed.

A few minutes later BlackStar was over there messing with Destiny. "Oh, c'mon BlackStar! Stop bullying Destiny!" Maka yelled.

"What? Someone's bullying Destiny?" BlackStar asked, grabbing Destiny's collar "If someone's giving you a hard time, just tell ol' BlackStar. I'll throw 'em out the nearest window" he smiled. ((Yes, I got that from the actual anime, but instead of Destiny it was Crona.)) Everyone facepalmed.

Destiny decided it was time for her to leave. Soul offered to give her a ride. She gladly accepted, because she didn't really want to walk all the way home. "Now, here, put this helmet on." Soul said handing her a helmet. "And hold on to my waist so you don't fall off." Destiny wrapped her hands around his waist and let her head lay on his back

"I-is it o-okay if I-I lay m-my head on y-your back?" she asked, in that innocent voice/studder of hers. Soul nodded indicating that it was okay. She listened to his heartbeat as he drove her home on his motorcycle.

-Meanwhile At The Party-

"No way!" Maka grinned

"You're kidding me!" BlackStar burst out in laughter.

"Yes way! And I'm not kidding!" Liz assured them. "Kid liked Destiny!" She repeated just as Soul walked in.

"What No way?! Him? Her? Isn't he like, a symmetry freak?" Soul laughed

"I know, I was surprised at first too! But we gotta help him get the girl" Liz smiled...


	4. Chappy 4!: Yume's Visit

After Soul had dropped Destiny off at home she changed into her sweats and made herself a cup of peppermint coffee. She sat down and proceeded to read a manga. She got about half way through the manga when she was disturbed by a knock on the door. "Now who could that be?" she asked herself as she opened the door.

It was her good friend Yume! She hadn't seen Yume since she enrolled into the DWMA. They'd exchange a few texts and emails, but they hadn't talk in person in months! Destiny was so excited. "Yume! Come sit!" she said. Yume came and sat on the couch. She picked up the manga Destiny had been reading to sneak a peek at the cover,

"Pandora Hearts..." Yume began "That's a good one!" she gave a smile, showing her sharp teeth.

"Yeah... Want some coffee? I've goot peppermint, French vanilla, pumpkin spice..." she was interrupted by Yume's answer.

"Pumpkin spice sounds nice!" she grinned. "Coming right up!" Destiny announced as she made Yume's pumpkin spice coffee. Yume lit herself a cigarette.

"Pardon my manners..." she began. "Do you mind if I smoke in here?"

"No, not at all!" Destiny answered with a big smile. "Would you like one?" Yume asked, offering her a cigarette. "Nah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking though." Yume shrugged and took a hit of her cigarette, breathing out a cloud of smoke.

"So what brings you here?" Destiny asked sliding Yume's coffee across the table. "Careful its hot"

"Thanks!" Yume smiled real big. "Oh, I just came to talk I guess... I missed you!"

"Aww... I missed you too Yume!" Destiny smiled.

"So how's the DWMA?" Yume asked with a sly smile. "Oh, did I tell you that I enrolled?"

"You did?!" Destiny asked extremely excited.

"Nah, I was just messin with you" Yume gave a mischievous smile.

Destiny crossed her arms infront of her chest. "Now, that wasn't nice." She then burst out laughing. "But I gotta hand it to you... That was kinda funny. I would never see you enrolling at the DWMA. You're just not up to it. It'd be too big of a challenge for you anyways.." she said.

"Oh yeah?! Wanna bet?" Yume said, ready to take a challenge.

"I dunno. Are you up to the bet?" she said, happy that her plan was working.

"Hell yeah I'm up to it!" Yume exclaimed. "But, before we make any bets... Are there any cute boys there?" Yume asked.

"Oh, there's a few. There's Soul, the "cool" boy, or at least that's what he always says" Destiny grinned. "And there's BlackStar, as far as he's concerned he's the awesomest and he's gonna surpass God one day" she chuckled. "And there's Crona... He's scared of anything and is always going on about not knowing how to deal with 'that'. It doesn't matter what it is, he always says, quote 'I don't know how to deal with that' unquote." she sighed. "And then there's Kid, but he's overly obsessed with symmetry. Everything has to be symmetrical or else he'll have a mental breakdown. He's the biggest hypocrite I know, though. Everything has to be perfectly symmetrical, and yet he has 3 white lines on one side of his hair and not the other" she shook her head.

"Oh? And do YOU like any of those boys?" Yume asked

"Well... I kinda like-

**((CLIFF HANGER! TEHEHE!)) **


	5. Chappy 5!: The Fire

Destiny was interrupted by Yume screaming at her. "DESTINY! FIRE! THERE'S A FIRE!" she screamed grabbing Destiny's hand and dragging her out of the house. Destiny just stood there once they got out. She just stood and starred unblinking at her scorched house. "How did this happen?" one of the firefighters asked. "I-I-I... I d-don't kn-know..." Destiny said, still starring unblinkingly at her house. Another firefighter came out.

"There was a rag that fell on the stove, and the stove I guess was on. That's how I think the fire started.." Destiny threw herself to her knees, trying ereally hard to choke back her tears. She was strong, she normally showed no fear. That's why this bothered Yume as much as it did. She got down on her knees and put an arm around Destiny.

As usual she tried really hard to make Destiny smile when she was like this. "Well..." she began. It took all her energy just to manage a smile. "At least you didn't get burned up in there... And at least we got out and nobody else was there, right? It could be a ton worse..." she didn't know how to make anything any better right now. All she was doing was probably making it worse. "I'm sorry, Destiny... It's all my fault. If I hadn't came you'd still be reading and this never would've happened.." she let one silent tear escape down her face. As Destiny looked up at her she turned her head and frantically tried to wipe the tears away so Destiny didn't know she was crying.

Destiny tugged on Yume's sleeve. "Yume... It's okay..." she began

"No its not! Know you don't have anyplace to stay! And its all my fault! You're gonna stay with me." Yume demanded.

"I'll be fine you don't have to-"

"But I want to! Destiny, you are staying with me. End. Of. Discussion." Yume demanded, pulling her towards her motorcycle. "Now put this damn helmet on!" she yelled. Destiny pulled the helmet on. "And hang onto me!"

"O-okay.." Destiny said.

Then they went to where Destiny would soon be staying... Yume's house.


	6. Chappy 6!: Uncle Bob's Coffee

Yume enrolled to the DWMA for Destiny. She didn't exactly WANT to, but she was definitely up to the challenge. She befriended all of Destiny's friends, even a few friends of her own. It wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be.

One day, her friend Hiro asked to her to go get some coffee with him.. "Would it be okay if I bring Destiny and maybe Maka or Tsubaki?" she asked and Hiro nodded, saying it was okay.

"Destiny! Destiny! Come here!" Yume yelled, pulling Destiny into a classroom. "What, Yume?" Destiny asked. "Would you mind going to the coffee place with me? You know, Uncle Bob's?" Yume asked

"Why?" Destiny asked. "Because Hiro asked me to go and I'm afraid of messing up... I really, really like him, Destiny.. Please? You could bring Maka or Tsubaki!" she pleaded. Destiny finally gave up and agreed.. But she couldn't get Maka or Tsubaki to come because they were both really busy.

-At The Uncle Bob's Coffee Place-

Hiro sat there waiting for the girls to show up. "Did they stand me up...?" he asked himself. Just then, the girl he'd been waiting for walked in. "Hiya Hiro!" Yume smiled with Destiny following her. "Sorry we're late... Couldn't get my bike to start" she frowned.

"I-its okay..." Hiro said, then suddenly smiled. "Do you girls want some coffee?"

"Of course!" Yume smiled. "Des, go be a dear and order some coffee? Its on me. Just get me a peppermint flavor coffee, and whatever you want, and keep the change?" Yume smiled, giving her a 20 dollar bill. "Thanks! Love you!" Destiny nodded and went and bought the coffee. On her way back, some guy tripped her making her fall and spill the coffee all over Hiro and Yume and knocking her hat off her head. "Woah... You have ears!" Hiro said, surprised and not even noticing the coffee all over him. "Y-yeah... Im a neko, weapon AND a meister... Im really sorry bout the coffee though.." Destiny said with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it..." Hiro smiled.


	7. Chapy 7!: The Drive

Yume got up and shook the hot coffee off of herself. "Wow, smooth moves, slick." she chuckled. "Sorry to cut this short, Hiro, but I best go home and clean up" she chuckled again, waving at Hiro and grabbing Destinys hand. She then pulled Destiny out of the coffee place and into her car. She shivered

"I-I-I'm s-so so-sorry..." Destiny said, looking down and blushing in embarassment.

"Oh, Destiny.. It's okay.. Just be a little more careful." Yume smiled. "We're all gonna hang at Kid's place later, coming?" Confused by the sudden change of subject, Destiny smiled and nodded. "S-sounds fun..." she said

"Yay! Now... We need to go get you a pwetty dress!" Yume smiled, knowing Destiny hated dresses. "We'll invite Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki, and we'll all go dress shopping!" she smiled. Destiny knew better than to argue so she called Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki and they all crammed into Yume's sports car.

"Well this is boring." Patty frowned, thinking. "I KNOW! LETS ALL SING!" she yelled.

Everyone chuckled a little bit. "Whataya wanna sing, Patty?" Liz grinned. To their amusement Patty started singing Barney. "I love you, you love me! We're a happy family!" She laughed. Everyone else chuckled at her. Liz tossed her deathPod ((basically an iPod)) and told Patty to listen to some music.

"So, why exactly are we going dress shopping?" Liz asked. "I mean, not that its a bad thing... But you dont seem like someone whod wear a dress, even to Kid's fancy parties..."

"It was Yume's idea.." Destiny said, giving Yume the death glare.

Yume giggled. "I wanted to buy you a pwetty dress, I couldnt help myself!" she smiled. Patty started humming to the music on Liz's deathPod. Then she started singing to it!

"_Gravity, dont mean too much to me!_

_Im who I've gotta be! _

_These pigs are after me, after you! _

_Run away, like it was yesterday!_

_And we could run away, if we could run away..." _ she sang, but she got quieter, merely humming to herself again.

"Wow, is she always like this?" Yume chuckled.

"Almost, except when she's trying to get Kid to stop his moping and start moving again." Liz said, smiling. A few minutes later Patty started singing again, then they arrived at the dress store. "


	8. Chappy8!: The Dress Shop

Once they got to Nana's Dress Shoppe, Yume grabbed Destiny's hand and dragged her inside. "C'mon! This is gonna be fun!" she exclaimed, but Destiny had other thoughts. All the girls went and tried a dress on except Destiny. The three girls were going to model for Destiny and she was gonna pick their dresses for the party!

The first dress that was modeled was a pink ruffly dress that reached Liz's ankles. "Uh… Nah…" Destiny said, shyly. Liz shrugged and motioned for Yume to come out. Yume was wearing a light blue ruflly dress with a little purple mixed in up top. "Ohhh I like that one…" Destiny grinned. The next person out was Patty, wearing a pinkish white poofy dress. "Uh.. N-no.." Destiny said. Patty smiled and said "I don't really like it either!" and skipped off.

The next round of dresses were all blue. Liz wore one that looked kind of like a mermaid tale. "I-I.. I r-really l-like that o-one" Destiny smiled. Liz smiled too, giving her a big thumbs up indicating she agreed. Then, Yume walked out in a blue-green short dress. Destiny shook her head furiously. "Yeah, me neither.." Yume frowned. Patty came out in a beautiful metallic blue dress. Destiny loved it! It took about 5 more dress changes to pick that Patty and Liz got the second dresses they tried on, and Yume got the first one they tried on.

"Now, since you picked our dresses… We get to pick yours!

They picked a beautiful blue dress that fit Destiny's personality very well…

**((Note from PikachuBlackStar: Check out the pictures of their! I uploaded them in photo manager^^))**


End file.
